Trapped
by briewinchester88
Summary: Growing up, Sam has avoided coming into contact with anything remotely resembling a small, dark enclosure after his run-in with being locked in a closet by a poltergeist at sixteen. Slash. Angst. hurt!Sammy/protective!caring!Dean
1. Chapter 1

Sam can remember that first hunt when he was sixteen. Him, Dean, and their dad were hunting a poltergeist and he got locked in a closet for who knows how long. That's the earliest he can remember being claustrophobic. He remembers flinging himself at the door, pounding and screaming himself hoarse, trying to get it to budge. He couldn't breathe and tears were streaming down his face; he backed himself into the corner of the closet and felt like he was drowning in the darkness, feeling a weight crushing his chest as the walls were closing in on him. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, waiting for Dean to come and find him.

Now that Sam is older, he's taller and broader than when he was sixteen. All his life, he has avoided coming into contact with any kind of dark, small enclosure. He and Dean are hunting down a poltergeist (go figure). Sam is starting to feel anxious, like history is going to repeat itself. He gets surprise attacked by the poltergeist and as fate would have it, he gets locked in the closet. He immediately starts banging on the door, "Dean! Dean, help me! Dean, I'm trapped in the closet!"

Dean heard a door slam shut and immediately runs towards the sound. He is greeted by Sam screaming and banging on the closet door. He can hear how panicked Sam is getting and curses under his breath, "Dammit." He walks up to the door, "Sammy, it's alright baby boy, I'm here. You need to calm down or you're gonna make yourself sick."

Sam hears what Dean is saying, but he's already worked himself into a panic attack, "Dean, I-I can't br-breathe." He moves away from the door, hyperventilating and tears streaming down his cheeks. He slides down the wall and starts rocking back and forth.

Dean curses again and is trying to get Sam to calm down, "Sammy, listen to me: you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?"

Sam is trying to follow his brother's advice, but he's too far gone. He flings himself at the door and starts banging on it, "Dean, please you have to get me outta here! Please, please, please!" He is freely sobbing now. He leans against the door while hugging his knees.

Dean leans his forehead against the door and closes his eyes, trying to keep his own tears at bay at the sound of Sam's broken sobs coming from the other side of the door. He swallows around the lump forming in his throat, "Sammy, I'm going to get you out but in order to do that I have to leave to kill the poltergeist."

A spike of fear travels through Sam's body and latches on to his heart, gripping it tight, "No! Dean you can't leave me! Please, don't leave me alone." He starts banging on the door again, trying to get to his brother.

Dean has to yell above the banging to get Sam's attention, "SAM! Calm down. I need you to focus and tell me where the body is buried. The sooner I kill it, the sooner I can…" Before he can finish, he gets thrown across the room and into a wall, "Son of a bitch!"

Sam yells through the door, "Dean!" He is trying to listen to what's going on outside the door. He couldn't hear much of anything and it wasn't helping his panic attack. It finally registers in his head what Dean wanted. He starts banging on the door again, "Dean! Dean the bones are buried underneath the oak tree out back!"

Dean hears Sam's declaration and grunts as he gets up from the floor, "I'll be back as soon as I can baby boy. I promise." He runs out of the room and gathers up the duffel containing their salt-n-burn supplies. He runs out back to the really big, scary oak tree and starts digging.

Sam listens as Dean's footsteps get farther and farther away from him made his heart rate kick up a few notches. He leans back against the door and tries to get his breathing under control, but it's not working. He curls in on himself as much as he possibly can and waits for Dean to come and get him.

Dean finally gets the coffin broken open after getting thrown again. He doused the corpse in lighter fluid and salt and then lifts himself up out of the grave and lights it up. He doesn't stick around to watch it burn because he's running back into the house to get to Sammy. He runs back into the bedroom and hopes that that door opens or he's gonna take an axe to it. He kneels to the side of the door, "Sammy, I'm gonna try to open the door now."

Dean curls his fingers around the door knob and turns the handle and sighs with relief when it turns. He carefully pulls it open, knowing that Sam was leaning against it. He grabs Sam before he hits the floor and pulls him into his chest, "I gotcha Sammy."

Sam didn't bother moving away from the solid weight of the door being opened and feels Dean's arms wrap around him and pull him into Dean's chest. Sam curls into Dean's chest, like he did all those years ago, and hangs on, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Dean starts stroking Sam's hair while rocking him from side to side, "It's alright baby boy. I'm here. You're safe now."

Sam lifts his head and kisses Dean with an urgency he's never shown before. He pulls back and looks into Dean's eyes, "De, please, get me outta here."

Dean nods against Sam's head, "Yeah alright baby boy. Come on, let's go." He helps Sam up off the floor and gathers their discarded weapons and escorts Sam to the Impala. He gets him settled in the passenger's seat, "Sit tight for a minute, I gotta go get the supplies. I'll be right back." He gives Sam a kiss to the forehead and quickly runs and gathers the supplies.

He throws everything into the trunk and slides into the driver's seat. He pulls Sam into his side and kisses the top of his head. He pulls away from the nightmare inducing house and back to the motel to take care of his most precious possession.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulls in front of their motel room door and shuts off the engine. Sam is still curled into his side, holding on to him for dear life, and he's done nothing but shake since they left that house. Dean just sits in the Impala for a little while longer before he decides to move, "C'mon Sammy. Let's get you inside."

Sam uncurls himself from his brother and slides over to the passenger's side door. He opens it and sets his feet on the ground, still too shaken to move. Dean walks over to the motel room door and opens it before walking over to Sam's side of the car. He bends down and gingerly extracts Sam from the car, "Easy baby boy, I gotcha."

Sam leans into Dean's embrace and they make their way, slowly, into the motel room. Dean eases Sam down on to the edge of the bed and then closes and locks the door. He kneels in front of Sam and removes his jacket and starts unlacing his boots, lining them up at the end of the bed. He removes Sam's socks and balls them up, placing them inside one of his shoes, and starts to unbutton Sam's plaid over shirt. Sam sits there; watching as his older brother slowly undresses him, and continues to shake like a leaf. Dean quickly removes Sam's shirt and t-shirt and stands up, pulling Sam up with him. He unbuttons Sam's jeans and pulls them down Sam's hips, letting them pool around Sam's ankles. He makes Sam sit back down on the bed while he removes his own boots, socks, jacket, and shirts, leaving him in only his jeans.

He pulls Sam up from the bed again and leads him towards the bathroom. Dean's not blind. He noticed how tense Sam was the whole way back to the motel. Dean closes the door behind them and turns on the shower. He sets the temperature and strips himself and Sam out of their remaining articles of clothing. He maneuvers a still shivering Sam into the shower and follows closely behind. Dean immediately starts to wash the stench of _**that**_ house off his traumatized brother.

He picks up a washcloth and the soap and starts to gently wash his brother's body. Sam leans back into his brother's strong chest and gradually feels himself relax. He can feel the shaking subsiding under Dean's gentle touches. Dean inwardly sighs with relief as Sam starts to relax, "That's it baby boy, I'm gonna take care of you." He continues his ministrations and washes off the soap from Sam's body. He grabs Sam's girly shampoo and starts to massage it into Sam's sweaty hair.

As Dean keeps up his massaging motions, Sam's body relaxes even further and his eyes close in pleasure. Dean leaves a trail of soothing kisses along Sam's shoulders and washes out the shampoo once Sam is completely relaxed. He leans Sam up against the wall at the back of the shower while Dean quickly washes his own body of sweat and dirt. He turns off the water and steps out of the shower, quickly drying off, and helping Sam to dry off.

He leads Sam back into the room and pulls a pair of sleep pants out of their duffles and helps Sam into his, before putting on his own pair. He turns down the covers and lays Sam down on the bed, following behind and pulling the covers over them both. He gathers Sam in his arms, laying sweet kisses to his neck and shoulders, whispering comforting words into his ear to lull him to sleep, "It's ok baby boy, you're safe now. I've got you." Dean wraps himself tighter around Sam, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his chest. Sam sighs and snuggles deeper into Dean and let's Dean's soothing motions lull him to sleep.


End file.
